The present invention relates to signal processing technology, and, more particularly, to methods, electronic devices, and computer program products for detecting noise in a signal.
Wind noise may be picked up by a microphone used in devices such as mobile terminals and hearing aids, for example, and may be a source of interference for a desired audio signal. The sensitivity of an array of two or more microphones may be adaptively changed to reduce the effect of wind noise. For example, an electronic device may steer the directivity pattern created by its microphones based on whether the electronic device is operating in a windy environment.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2002/0037088 by Dickel et al. and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/295,968 by Stefan Gustavsson, a windy environment is detected by analyzing the output signals of two or more microphones.